


Good Prognosis

by drforrester



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Gen, idk there are other characters in this but tagging them would be annoying so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drforrester/pseuds/drforrester
Summary: Caligosto Loboto was only supposed to go to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed for a simple procudure but his case proved to be more complex than originally anticipated.





	Good Prognosis

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to writing this idea of mine! I don't think any archive warnings apply for this fic but be warned that there will be some disturbing imagery in later chapters! I'll post more specific chapter warnings when they apply.

"Good news, Mrs. Loboto. The procedure went according to plan." 

"Oh thank goodness!" the woman exclaimed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "So you're telling me my son is cured? He's normal now?" 

The wizened doctor adjusted his glasses, not looking up from the paperwork in his hand as he responded. "It's too early to tell. We'll be keeping him at least a month for observation." 

"A month?" she asked, surprised. "Well, if that's what you think is best..." 

"Your husband has already signed the paperwork," he replied, looking up at last and smiling warmly. "Not to worry, Mrs. Loboto. You'll have your son back very soon and all thanks to the miracles of modern medicine!" 

"Amen to that!" she said, laughing shakily. "Of course, Doctor, you're correct. How silly of me to worry." 

"Your son is in good hands here at Thorney Towers. Dr. Loboto will see to that I'm sure." 

The two laughed as the doctor handed the woman the paperwork for a once-over. 

Just one month, she thought to herself, and then she would have her beautiful baby boy back. The one she gave birth to, not the unnatural creature that replaced him. She could hardly wait. How long could one month take anyway? 

//

Dr. Loboto had been unusually quiet on the drive to Thorney Towers that day. Mrs. Loboto tried to tell herself that surely it was because he was nervous too but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was being kept from her.

It had been exactly a month since her conversation with the old doctor and now it was time to pick up her son. Surely if the plans had changed she would have been informed. 

"Is something the matter, dear?" she inquired of her husband. "You've been awfully quiet." 

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, licking his lips, a habit that Mrs. Loboto knew indicated a lie. 

"Are you sure? Nothing you'd like to tell me?" she pressed. 

"Why don't you just wait and see what the doctors have to say?" he said, tightly, his eyes not straying from the road. 

"You're a doctor, aren't you? Don't you have an opinion?" she asked. 

"You're not making this any easier, Leslie!" he shouted, his voice breaking as they pulled up to the front of Thorney Towers. 

"What is it, George? What do you know?" she demanded, a sense of dread beginning to set in. 

Before he could answer this, the same older doctor appeared at the door and beckoned for them to get out of the car. 

"Mrs. Loboto, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Please, come with me." 

He led her and her husband through the door into a large office where two cushioned chairs sat opposite a long wooden desk. 

The couple took their seats and waited as the doctor closed the door and sat down facing them behind his desk. 

"I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you, Mrs. Loboto, but it seems that we are going to have to keep your son here for longer than originally expected." he said at last. 

She was already fighting back tears. "And why is that, Doctor?" 

"I'm afraid that your son's issues run deeper than we originally realized," he answered solemnly. "The psychic state which we originally thought was the root of the problem was merely a symptom of a greater disease." 

Dr. Loboto took his wife's hand as tears began to stream down her face. "What kind of disease?" 

"Well, you see, according to our tests, your son has incredibly low empathy, memory problems, and has disorganized speech and behaviors which points us towards the conclusion that his disorder is psychotic in nature." 

"Psychotic? Doctor, you must have the wrong patient! Disregarding his unnatural abilities, my son is perfectly normal!" Mrs. Loboto insisted. 

"That's just it, though," the doctor went on. Given these new symptoms, it seems to us now that his psychic state was some form of advanced psychosis." 

"Oh Lord," she covered her face with her hand. This couldn't be true. She had been holding onto the fact that she had a perfect child who would be just like every other child when cured of his disease but perhaps that child had never existed in the first place.

"I'm so very sorry, Mrs. Loboto. We did all we could for him," the doctor said. 

"So how long are you going to keep him?" she asked, trying to feign calmness. 

"As long as his symptoms persist," he replied. "It could be anywhere from six months to... Well..."

Mrs. Loboto could stand it no longer and began to sob. Dr. Loboto squeezed her hand and murmured soothing words to her. 

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Loboto, but there is one more thing to discuss," the doctor said. "At this point, there is no way of knowing how your son's symptoms will progress but, assuming that things do not improve within a year, you can turn his guardianship over to the state and you will no longer be responsible for his care here at Thorney Towers."

"I understand," she said tearfully, looking to her husband. 

"It's what's best, dear," he assured her. "If there's no hope for him after a year, then why should we continue to support him?"

It hurt but he was right of course, Mrs. Loboto thought. It would be a waste of money to support a lost cause. 

"Now, Dr. and Mrs. Loboto, if you're ready I can escort you back to your car," the doctor said, kindly. 

"Yes, thank you, sir," Dr. Loboto replied, standing up and offering a hand to his wife. 

She took it, getting to her feet as well. 

"Oh, one more thing, Mrs. Loboto," the doctor said. "Would you like to say goodbye to your son?" 

"No," she said quickly. Even if he had been cured somewhat, he wasn't any less of a monster and she couldn't face him again. 

"Very well. This way," the old Doctor held the door and the couple exited. 

//

"Are my parents coming to see me?" little Caligosto Loboto asked as the doctor passed through on his rounds. 

"No, Caligosto," the old man replied, not looking him in the eyes. "They had other business to attend to." 

"That's okay!" the boy said, not seeming disappointed in the least. "I know they'll come back for me soon!" 

The doctor blinked back tears, staring directly at the form which would sign this child over to the state in a year's time as he responded: "Yes, I'm sure they will."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to writing more!


End file.
